


Our odds are 1 to 14000650, but i believe in you

by Pizza_and_fanfiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizza_and_fanfiction/pseuds/Pizza_and_fanfiction
Summary: Steve reveals to Natasha what happened after he lost Bucky the first time. After that he decides that he will do everything in his power to find the time stone and bring back Bucky.Bucky on the other hand tries to get out of the nothingness that he has vanished to. He meets with Dr. Strange.Strange has his own plan of getting them all back to where they came from. He convinces Bucky to go through with the 6 trials of the infinity stones, hoping it will help them.





	Our odds are 1 to 14000650, but i believe in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just what i wrote in the other summary. It's just a prologue of sorts.

It should’ve been me. He deserved peace. He’d finally found it. His last word was my name. Ironically I can’t seem to say his. I take a deep breath and close my eyes when my vision becomes blurry. “Steve.” A voice behind me says. “What?” I ask slightly irritated. The person steps closer, but I don’t bother to turn my head to find out who it is. Although I do try to actually listen to the person next to me. “Are you okay?” Natasha asks with worry in her voice. “Oh, yeah. I’m just… I… It’s…” It feels like my words are stuck in my throat. I see her hand on my shoulder, but it’s like I’m not really registering it. “You don’t need to lie. Not to me.” 

I hesitate for a minute before slowly starting to figure out how to make sense of the mess in my brain and make a coherent sentence. “When he first died… I couldn’t take it. I felt empty.” I said carefully. I want to be this brave selfless hero. Maybe I’m not that any longer. Maybe I never was. “Go on.” Natasha says. “I could have had a future with Peggy, but I didn’t want to. She was nice. She was actually the only nice female I’ve had in my life back then, excluding my mother of course. Something still didn’t feel right though. And then I lost him and everything felt wrong. I didn’t want to keep going. I didn’t die just because I had to crash the plane. I could have given Peggy my coordinates and she could’ve gotten me out before I froze. It took days. I just laid down on the table and waited.”

I hold my breath waiting for Natasha to say something. To give me a reaction. She hugs me lightly. I can feel her opening and closing her mouth. She doesn’t seem to know what to say. I probably shouldn’t have given her this burden. I should have kept it to myself. Why am I so stupid? “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m just a little emotional right now. I’m fine. Really, it’s okay.” I lie. She pulls back from the hug and gives me a sad smile. “You’ve never been that good at lying. I’ll repeat myself. You don’t need to lie to me. You don’t need to apologize either. Do you want to come with me to my place?” She tells me. I don’t feel like burdening her more. 

“No. I think I’m just going to go home and try to get some sleep.” I feel bad for continuing to lie. She knows either way, so I don’t even understand why I keep feeding her lies. There is absolutely no way I’m going to be able to sleep tonight. “Look, Steve. You don’t have to be with me, but maybe you should be around someone right now. I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be alone.” Great, so now I’m put on suicide watch. “Well I think you’re wrong. If you’ll excuse me.” I say coldly. She just looks at me while I leave. I pick up my watch from my pocket, while I’m walking to nowhere in particular. I turn Peggy’s picture around and look at him. He looks so happy at that picture. I feel tears flow down my cheeks, but I ignore them. I now have a destination. I need to find the time stone so I can turn back time and save him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

I wake up slowly, feeling kind of groggy and weak. I turn around and look at the people around me. They seem to be doing the same thing. There is no sky or earth. There is absolutely nothing. I look at the faces of those around me, but I don’t recognize anyone. People start looking, searching and talking. I get up too. I need to see if Steve ended up here. Maybe he vanished right after me. “Steve?” No answer. Of course not, everyone’s talking and it’s hard to hear. It just makes me panic more. “Steve! Steve, where are you?! Are you here? Steve!” I sit back down and put my head in my hands. My headache’s killing me. I feel someone touch my shoulder and I spin quickly around. “Steve?” 

“No, Stephen.” The man says. His hair is a mix of silver and brown, and his eyes seem to point out that whatever it is he needs to say is urgent. I try to read his face. He seems worried and stressed, but also sort of happy. “You need to listen to me very carefully. We have one chance of getting out of this nothingness. You need to complete the 6 trials.” He informs me. What is he talking about? “What do you mean and who are you?” I ask him. “I just told you. I’m Stephen, but most people call me Doctor Strange. Look there is 6 infinity stones and 6 trials that go with them. If someone completes them then we’ll all get out.” 

“I think you might have the wrong guy.” I say. He shakes his head. “Why are you so sure?” I ask curiously. “Because I saw it when I was viewing alternate futures. This is the only way. We had to lose to battle so we can win the war.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted within days and it will be way longer.


End file.
